


Laughter

by Paltita_Salvaje



Series: Aliens  y  estrellas: OiYama Week! 14/04 - 20/04 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Drama, Español, Fluff, M/M, OiYama Week 2016, Reversible Couple, Romance, clawiss, depresión, oiyama, read me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje





	Laughter

Tadashi amaba los placeres sencillos, las papas fritas suaves, el olor de un buen desayuno japonés, meter la mano en los costales de semillas, los elogios que le hacían sus kouhais, una buena canción, una taza de té en días lluviosos o simplemente acomodarse en el ángulo que formaba el cuello de Oikawa con las puntas de su cabello picándole la nariz, sus manos perdiéndose en su espalda. 

Oikawa se mudó temporalmente a la casa Yamaguchi, decidió pasar ahí los días restantes de sus vacaciones de invierno. Los padres de Tadashi no se opusieron, sabían el estado emocional de Oikawa y lo aceptaron con gusto. Especialmente la señora Yamaguchi disfrutaba de la compañía del castaño,

 

Mientras Tadashi se bañaba ella le mostraba los álbumes llenos de fotografía de Tadashi cuando niño, cuando era tan pequeño que aún no abría los ojos. Tadashi disfrazado de girasol en un festival de primavera, Tadashi con Kei jugando en la nieve, Tadashi con uniforme de la escuela secundaria, el gesto de Oikawa cedía y sus labios formaban una cálida sonrisa donde se podían apreciar sus dientes superiores. 

-Tadashi era un bebé muy lindo mamá san - Oikawa tocó la foto con la yema de sus dedos. 

-Era hermoso, siempre ha sido muy tranquilo - respondió su mamá con orgullo. -Me da gusto que ya no sea tan tímido como lo era antes, 

-Es un chico increíble.

-Bien, no tarda en Salir Tadashi del baño, si ve que te estoy mostrando estas fotos no me lo perdonará, haré chocolate caliente –

-Gracias mamá san- sonrió y discretamente guardo una foto de Tadashi en su suéter, subió corriendo a la habitación de Tadashi, se tiró en la cama y contempló la fotografía, Tadashi era un niño muy delgado y pequeño, daba una apariencia muy frágil, vio las pecas aún más pronunciadas, los ojos enormes y brillantes. Besó la foto y la guardo entre sus cosas. Tadashi salió en ropa cómoda, un suéter que parecía ser dos tallas más grandes de la necesaria y un pants que a juicio de Oikawa parecía de anciano. 

 

-No me veas así Toru, es invierno y no planeo salir, así que mi ropa es adecuada para estar en casa –

 

-Que cruel eres Chips Ahoy chan, sólo iba a preguntar si te podía secar el cabello –

 

-Si puedes - Oikawa sonrió, buscó la secadora. 

 

-Eras adorable cuando eras pequeño

 

-Te enseñó fotos mi mamá ¿cierto? 

 

-Si

 

Se quedaron en silencio con el ruido de la secadora resonando en la habitación, los dedos de Toru separaban el cabello de Tadashi en secciones, comenzaba aplicando aire en las raíces y bajaba hasta las puntas, Tadashi quería hacer preguntas, quería cerciorarse de que Oikawa estuviera realmente bien, no se atrevía… cerró los puños con fuerza, un ligero toque de impotencia apareció en su pecho. Se mordió los labios, abrió la boca intentando articular. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para no quedar como un idiota. Paseó su lengua por la cara inferior de sus mejillas. Abrió la boca nuevamente. Las palabras no salían. 

 

-¿Mañana iremos a un templo Tadashi?- preguntó Oikawa alzando la voz para ser escuchado por encima del ruido de la secadora. 

 

-Si – Tadashi agachó el rostro. 

 

-¿Pasa algo Tadashi?

 

-Tu eres lo que pasa, no me dices nada, sólo sonríes todo el tiempo y en la noche no dejas de llorar. 

 

-No veo cual es el problema Tadashi, deberías de agradecer que te muestro sólo a ti mi lado vulnerable – Oikawa desconectó la secadora y la guardó. -Creo que necesito, salir, necesito aire - se colocó una bufanda

 

-¿Eres un imbécil o qué? – gritó Tadashi -Habrá tormenta en unas horas- caminó hacia él y sujetó sus manos. -Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, que estaré siempre para escucharte, así sea la idea más tonta que tu cabeza sea capaz de concebir, estaré para escucharla, no tengas miedo de decirme las cosas, el hecho que sea menor que tú no me hace incompetente en estos temas, me dueles Toru, me dueles tanto que daría lo que fuera por que no regresaras a Tokio, pero tienes que hacerlo, las cosas continuarán y yo me quedaré aquí extrañándole mortalmente, aburriéndome sin ti, tu estarás con Hajime en Tokio con todo ese dolor.- Tadashi soltó a Oikawa, en sus muñecas quedaron marcados los dedos de Tadashi. 

 

-El imbécil al parecer eres tú, no te das cuenta que si sonrío es por ti, que si como es por tu compañía, que si hago el esfuerzo de salir de la cama es porque sé que estarás a mi lado, si no estuviera aquí, en tu casa, si estuviera en la mía llenándome de incienso, recuerdos y viendo el altar de mi abuela ¿tú crees que estaría bien?, no te das cuenta de lo que eres realmente en mi vida, cuando te sientes más impotente es cuando más estás haciendo por mí, Tadashi - Acarició su rostro. -Eres un hombre increíble – besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Déjame cuidarte Oikawa, déjame protegerte, déjame preocuparte por ti –

 

-Eso hago querido - Oikawa desprendió a Tadashi de su ropa, la calefacción no dio oportunidad de sentir frío, sus yemas trazaron caricias a lo largo de la morena piel de Tadashi -Tadashi… nunca me dejes – dijo clavando sus pupilas castañas en las de Tadashi, abrazándolo posesivamente, mordiendo los hombros con violencia. 

 

-Nunca lo haré –

 

Tadashi le hizo el amor a Toru, el cuerpo de Toru era una estrella brillante, que por el momento dejaba descansar su brillo, se derretía, se erizaba, el calor del aliento de Tadashi en su espalda, las manos acariciando sus muslos, el movimiento, su voz, se nubló y se dejó hacer por Tadashi dos veces más esa misma tarde. El invierno se disipó de esa habitación, Oikawa era el momento preciso donde florece el primer botón de cerezo, era dulce y tierno, era suave, hermoso. La noche cayó filtrando los rayos de luna por la ventana, Oikawa brillaba. Toru Oikawa había recuperado su brillo. 

 

-Eras un hermoso girasol en el Kinder - dijo malicioso al oído de Tadashi, 

 

-Eres de lo peor Toru – Tadashi se cubrió con la sábanas ocultando su sonrojo. 

 

-Sigues siendo hermoso Chips Ahoy chan –

 

-Que voy a hacer con usted, Señor Alien -

-Abducirme y no dejarme ir –

 

Y la risita de Tadashi se escuchó en silencio de la noche.


End file.
